Friendly Game
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: "No need. You know what's coming next. Release the Goozim-" "Hey Doof!" Platyborg waved. "Platyborg?" Doofenshmirtz serious expression turned into one of shock and horror "What are you doing down there?" What has Platyborg gotten himself- and Doof -into this time? Rated T.


**Authors Note: This was SUPPOSED to be included in my fic 'Hi, How Are You?' but it was so long and the way it turned out I just HAD to make it a oneshot! Thank you WordNerb93! Hope ya like it! Short but then again it was meant to be a drabble.**

* * *

Platyborg was bored and he thought of this amazing idea! He could play poke the Goozim with a stick! ….surrounded by lava. He saw a bunch of prisoners do it, although none of them ever came back. One day he asked Doofenshmirtz where the prisoners went after playing poke the Goozim with a stick- surrounded by lava –and the dictator told him that they go to a very special place and the cyborg figured that maybe he could go to that special place too! So he headed to the place where they do the game. The Normbots stuck cuffs on him and everything! Platyborg being Platyborg, thought that they were armor and he felt like a real warrior. Soon he was led to the front of the cage and the caged animal the size of a two car garage roared at him. The cyborg felt sympathetic towards the Goozim, it couldn't be fun to sit in that cage all day! It was too small too!

"Could you let him out?" He asked the guards.

The robots stared at him for a moment but shrugged and started cranking the door open.

"Thank you." Platyborg smiled.

"Do you know what you have just done?" The prisoner behind him asked. His name was Lewis, he was dark skinned and bald except for black hair on the sides of his head. The man wore a green shirt with another one worn like a jacket over it. He had just recently lost his promotion, his fiancée and his hair. He was imprisoned for the overuse of the word aglet. "You have doomed us both!" The man shook and twitched with fear.

The cyborg rose an eyebrow "Define what."

The Goozim cut them off with a roar and struggled in the tight space. Lewis backed up but was immediately shoved forward by one of the Normbots, his knees wobbled in fear. The large square animal glared right into Platyborg's face, lowly growling at him. The cyborg didn't cower, he only smiled.

"Cool!"

"Alright." Doofenshmirtz' voice sounded over the giant screen and he read halfheartedly from a sheet of paper "Lewis Danvillian…you are charged with overuse of the word aglet. That word has been banned for nearly five years because one tripped me once, care to explain?"

"Y-Yes sir! A long time ago I discovered that with the knowledge of an aglet, when you say the word aloud good things happen. So since nothing but bad things have happened I figured that if I said it enough times…" Lewis seemed nervous to say the rest "Then maybe something bad would happen to you and…we…would…all… be…free?" He slowed down and finished with a nervous chuckle and he twisted his shirt in his hands.

"So you tried to assassinate me with the use of the word aglet?" Alt. Doof summed up.

"Yes-! No-! Allow me to explain your highness-!"

"No need. You know what's coming next. Release the Goozim-"

"Hey Doof!" Platyborg waved.

"Platyborg?" Doofenshmirtz serious expression turned into one of shock and horror "What are you doing down there?!"

"It sucks that that guy tried to assassinate you Doof, I think you're a really good ruler!"

The dictator didn't pay attention to him and barked "Stay right there! I'm coming to get you!" He ran off screen and the two 'prisoners' turned back to look in front of them as the door slowly opened higher. The animal was frantically and angrily trying to get out.

Doofenshmirtz ran out onto the platform they were standing on and grabbed the cyborg by his shoulders, turning Platyborg to face him. Lewis stood behind the dictator, cowering.

"Are you okay? I thought I told you never to come down here!"

"I wanted to go to that better place you were talking about, you know the one you said the prisoners go to after they place this game." The cyborg replied innocently.

He sighed "When I said better place Platyborg, what I meant was-"

The Goozim interrupted again and was now fully emerged from its cage. Doof's eye widened and he stood up to his full height, pulling the cybernetic platypus back protectively. The wild animal roared and snarled fiercely. It swiped its paw at them and they ducked, its claw hit the part of the chain that was restraining the other poisoners'. Their cuffs were unlocked and they smiled before screaming and running towards the exit.

Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg didn't have time to run for the exit because the Goozim swiped its paw again; it smacked the cyborg up in the air; the abandoned cuffs and restraints flying along with him. He landed on top of the cage, and the large square animal turned around to go after him. The brown creature stood up on its hind legs and reached up its front paws to try and climb the cage, it couldn't and started to shake the large metal barred box wildly. The cyborg hung onto the cage as it shook, trying not to fall in the lava below. Alt. Doof narrowed his eye in determination and grabbed a nearby stick, he began poking the creature from behind.

"Doof, what are you doing?" The cyborg asked him but the dictator didn't answer, and the creature turned around to growl at the man. "Doof stop!"

Doofenshmirtz didn't listen to the cyborg, he simply continued poking the Goozim with the stick (surrounded by lava xD). The monster roared fiercely and lunged at him, before he knew what was happening next he was squashed under heavy fur and claws dug into his chest and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was the beast's roars and Platyborg's cries.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I know I shouldn't be starting another story but the next chapter is an epilogue and quick wrap up anyways. Nothing huge…UNLESS I find a bigger plot and theres a huge chance that I will because I find a plot for EVERYTHING, I swear it's a curse!**

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**


End file.
